echostars_pensievefandomcom-20200214-history
La Lune Bleue
These rps take place at La Lune Bleue. Benjamin and Mary January 19-20, 2015 She walked over to the other end of the bar near Benjamin. "One butterbeer, please," she said to the bartender. He glanced over at Mary, sort of recognizing her. "Hello," he said politely, ordering the same. "Hi!" she said, smiling. "We met in the restaurant awhile back, right?" He nodded, thanking the bartender when his drink... beverage... appeared. He chipped over his coins. "Yes, I believe so. Mary, right?" "Right," she said, setting down her own coins. "And you're Benjamin." "Seems everyone knows my name these days," he said with a bit of a shrug. "Comes with the territory. But yes." She grinned. "So what brings a Minister for Magic candidate to a ladies' night?" He chuckled. "Ash invited me. I figured it couldn't hurt to... be friendly with a different demographic." She chuckled in turn. "For the election, or for yourself?" "Mostly for the election," he admitted. He felt a little bad for saying it, because he knew of her feelings. But he didn't want to be dishonest. She nodded, not looking too concerned. "It just might work with a lot of them... I don't see Draco here," she commented. He chuckled. "He seems a bit upright for a night like this," he said. "Election or no election." She laughed. "Too bad- more votes for you then." He grinned. "I guess we'll see." "So, if you're here for the election, then why aren't you mingling with the big group?" she prompted. "I didn't fancy just walking up to the collective group over there," he said, shaking his head. "Rather, I hope that just.... by showing up, I might have some kind of subtle influence." She smiled flirtatiously. "Influence to vote for you, or influence to flock over to you?" He frowned slightly. He knew of Mary's feelings, but hadn't considered the advances of others. "I thought just the vote," he said shrugging. He shook his head. "But politics isn't... truly, the whole reason why I came." She tipped her head. "Well, it is a ladies' night. Of course you'd be looking to spend some quality time with the ladies... or is it something else?" He shrugged. "I know the guy who runs the place, and the guy who helps fund it," he said. "So I frequent here. Additionally, the stress of the campaign is a lot. I'm admittedly a little bummed there's no alcohol." She nodded. "Some of the ladies are more comfortable without it- it makes for a nice clean night," she answered, thinking of Renee. He nodded. "I suppose so..." "Why do you prefer the alcohol?" she asked curiously. She felt like she should be flirting more, but he hadn't really made a move at all... so she was just talking, getting to know him like before. "Helps relax people," he said. "Why else does one come to a club but to relax, and perhaps let loose a little?" She chuckled. "So how were you planning to 'let loose' tonight?" she asked, twirling her hair. He grinned. "I was thinking an adult beverage or two, but apparently that's not an option. But it seems like you might have another one?" She raised an eyebrow. "What's a ladies' night if you don't get to flirt with one of the handsome men who show up?" He chuckled. "I wouldn't be able to tell you. This is my first one." She smiled and glanced towards the dance floor. "Is that your friend?" she asked, gesturing to Prince. "Acquaintance-y friend," he qualified, glancing over to Ash. She nodded, watching him with Charity. "Looks like he and Charity are doing well on the dance floor," she commented. "So you know both of them then?" he asked. "Do you know everyone here?" "Yes, I know Prince and Charity- Prince owns St. Mungo's, where I work as Head Healer, and Charity is my newest hire." She glanced around. "I actually do know most of the people here, now that you mention it." "So what do you make of the owner and your newest hire staring into each other's eyes like that?" he asked, a bemused grin on his face. She beamed, watching them. "Charity is a very lucky girl." He nodded. "Ash is certainly an upstanding gentleman." She took note of another couple- hey, Lily was here too!- entering the dance floor, and decided to just go for it. "Are you up for a dance?" she asked, smiling at him. Why not? "Sure," he said, holding out his hand for her. She took his hand as they entered the dance floor, and she placed her other hand on his shoulder as they began to dance. She looked up at him, still smiling. The song that began was a bit uptempo, and he placed his other hand on her waist, leading her around, grateful for perhaps the first time in his life that his mother had insisted on basic dance when he was young. She beamed. "I didn't know you could dance so well," she commented . "It's not something I do often," he said with a bit of a grin. "Well, it certainly seems like you do." She spun around in time to the music. "I'm glad you came tonight." "Like riding a bike, would apply here, I suppose. And I can't say that I'm sorry I came." "Good!" She continued dancing with him and smiling, thinking to herself. She figured she had made it pretty clear she had an interest in him, but she couldn't tell whether or not it went both ways. He'd be lying to himself if he thought she wasn't pretty. She was. But still... getting involved with a Minister of Magic candidate? It didn't seem kind... "You're a beautiful dancer yourself." "Thank you." The next song came on, with a slower tempo. She looked up at him, unsure whether he wanted to continue dancing or not. He kept his hold on her, spinning her gently once before bringing her back in. She danced with him a little bit closer than before, her eyes meeting his gaze and her steps matching his. He smiled down at her, allowing the steps to become a gentle waltz to the music. He didn't break his hold with her during the duration of the song. When the song ended, she kept her gaze on him, not wanting to be the first to let go. He dropped his frame. "Did you want to sit down somewhere?" "Sure," she answered. They found a table and sat down, almost in a corner, but not quite. "So was this ladies night your idea? Or someone else's?" he asked, his eyes full of good humor. "It was Phoebe White's," she said, gesturing to her. "Though of course I was all for it," she added with a grin. He grinned and nodded. "She runs the Wedding Planning place, right? Figures she'd want to set up potential future business for herself?" he said with a bit of a joking smile. She laughed. "I bet, after helping out with all kinds of weddings, she has her wedding plans completely prepared." "Her own... and others," he said gesturing with his head to the couples still on the dance floor, the grin still on his face. She chuckled. "Very true." He watched her as she laughed, and found that she was beautiful when she had her mouth spread open in a smile. He just couldn't ignore the fact that he felt pursuing a woman while the Minister Race was going was wise. And what if he got elected? Navigating a new relationship and a new career? That didn't seem fair to her. She noticed a slight change in his expression. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. He studied her for a moment. Was honesty really the best policy here? Or should he let her go and think she'd had a wonderful night? "Mary... I don't believe that I'm being fair with you." She tipped her head. "Why not?" Crap, he has a girlfriend, doesn't he? Or he at least likes someone else. I knew he was just being nice. "I don't think it's fair to pursue you when I'm in the position that I am. Running for Minister... even if I get elected, that would only put you in the spotlight. Perhaps just as much, or even more than me. I wouldn't want to do that to you." She nodded, thinking. "I can't say whether or not I'd mind that, because I don't have enough experience with it," she replied. "But I'd know what I could potentially be getting into, and besides, you deserve to have a personal life, not just the parts featured in the papers." "You're a beautiful woman. Likely just as much on the inside as you are on the outside. I wouldn't want to put you in a position where you, or anything about you, might be exploited in any way." She shrugged. "I don't really have anything to hide. My life has been- interesting- but I'm open out it all." Conversely, in his own life, he still strove to hide much of his own life. He nodded. "If you're sure." She smiled happily and gazed into his eyes. "I'm sure." He was still a bit uneasy about the situation, but she seemed to have no qualms. Not one to intentionally disappoint, he smiled, as the band picked up again. He stood, offering his hand. "Mary Waters, will you do me the honor of this dance?" "The honor is mine," she answered, taking his hand and rising from her seat. He led her back to the dance floor, and the lively dance began, an honest grin on his own face. Category:Locations Category:Benjamin Flaherty Category:Mary Waters